Guess Who!
by The Russian Roulette
Summary: The title doesn't really match the story. This is for silently.doomed EdxOC, AlxWinry, LxOC


**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR FULL METAL ALCHEMIST!!!!! I do own Jordan and Mariah. Haha I wrote a disclaimer so no jail time for me!!! Haha!_**

"Please Ed!!!!" Jordan said poking Ed in the side with her index finger, giving him the puppy dog look.

Ed turned away. "Sorry Jordan."

"Yeah pretty please Ed!!!!!" Jordan's best friend Mariah said. "You don't know what it's like to have no boyfriend, or in your case a girlfriend! You have Jordan, Al has Winry but I have no one! That's why you need to ressurect L! I know you can do it! You have the Philospher's Stone so you can do it without equivilant exchange!!"

Ed bit his bottom lip in thought. He knew the two girls would make his life a living hell until he said yes. Plus Jordan would make him sleep on the couch, or with Den.

Jordan and Mariah exchanged a look, nodded, and then started Ed's living hell.

While Mariah was standing in the backround saying a billion "please's" Jordan said, "Ed if you don't ressurect L your going to have to sleep on the couch." Although she didn't really look all that convincing considering she hated sleeping alone but she would if she had to.

Ed thought for a moment. Enduring a life time of "please" from Mariah and sleeping on the couch (thank God it wasn't with Den) for an unknown amount of time or ressurecting some poor sap named L. Hmm what to do, what to do. . .

Ed decided to do the smart thing. He decided to bring back L. Poor guy didn't know what was coming to him.

"Okay I have decided," he said clapping his hands together.

"What?!" both of them shouted pouncing on the blond alchemist.

"I decided to bring back this L guy. Poor guy. . ." Ed added to the end earning glares from both of the girls that could kill. 'Definately don't know,' he thought but in truth he wouldn't leave his precious Jordan for anything.

Their death looks didn't last that long. Soon both of the girls were screaming like a bunch of fangirls.

"Omg you are so lucky Mariah! L is so hot!" Jordan squealed causing Ed to feel a little jealous and nervous.

What if this L guy didn't want Mariah (not that she wasn't attractive but hey so was his Jordan) and decided he wanted his Jordan? What if Jordan went to him?

"Oh Ed you're so awesome! I love you so much!!" his love said throwing her arms around his neck. He smiled and shook his head at his silliness. Jordan wouldn't leave him just like he wouldn't leave her.

"Get a room you guys," Mariah teased. She was in an excellent mood considering that soon L would be hers and there would be no annoying Misa Misa in the way of her love.

Just to annoy her Ed and Jordan kissed and Mariah made gagging noises in the backround.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was finally the night. The night they were going to ressurect L.

When Ed and Al had met Jordan and Mariah they had been to do alchemy without a transmutation circle. They had done the taboo when they were 5 trying to bring back their dead cat, Fluffy. Jordan had lost one of her tonsils and Mariah her appendix. Nothing major there, but they still had learned the truth and at an extremely young age.

"Thank you Ed," Mariah said giving her adopted brother a hug.

"I just feel sorry for the guy. He doesn't have no clue what's going to happen to him." Mariah rolled her eyes and started walking back to Ed and Jordan's house, that was inbetween Al and Winry's and hers.

Jordan was looking at Ed with worry in her eyes. "Be careful okay?" she said wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest.

"God don't like me, remember?" Jordan smiled and pulled back and started walking back to the house.

He waved to her retreating form until he couldn't see her anymore. Ed took in a deep breath and then turned and started walking to the spot where he was going to ressurect him.

"Do you think he's okay?" Jordan said staring at the clock for the hundreth time that minute.

"I'm sure he's just having trouble getting L back here, I mean come on when was the last time the guy had walked?" Mariah said in bored tone but in truth she was really stressing. Ed had left over an hour ago and he still wasn't back.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right it's just that. . . Well you know." Jordan blushed and stared at the floor. It didn't matter her and Ed have been going out for about a year and were totally in love she was still shy when it came to saying that she loved him in public.

"Know what? That you're totally head over heels in love with Edward Elric?" Jordan blushed even redder and turned away.

Mariah laughed and smiled at her love sick friend hoping that her and L would be like that.

All of the sudden Alphonse flung the door open and shouted in an evil voice, "HE'S ALIVE!!!!" And as if on cue Ed came stumbling in with L covered in a cloak, nothing but a cloak.

"WHY ISN'T HE WEARING ANY CLOTHES!!!!" both of the girls shouted turning around covering their eyes.

"We forgot to get clothes and brought him here for some of Ed's." Al said sitting down in a chair with an apple in his hand.

"WELL WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE TOOK HIM TO YOUR HOUSE!!!!!" They shouted in unision again.

"'Cause Winry's there and she would have thrown wrenches at us until we left," Ed said starting to walk up stairs.

"You could have gave us some warning," Jordan said taking the apple from Al, glaring.

Al frowned. "I did. I said 'He's alive' didn't I?"

Both of the girls rolled their eyes.

_**Five Monthes Later**_

"Do you Edward Elric take Jordan Jones as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest said staring at the blond alchemist to his left.

Ed grinned and said, "I do."

Turning to the right the priest stared at the beautiful black haired alchemist. "Do you Jordan Jones take Edward Elric as your lawfully wedded husband?"

Jordan smiled brightly and said, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, well don't just stand there. Kiss your bride." And with that the happy newly weds kissed.

Soon afterwards Alphonse proposed to Winry and well of course she said yes!

Then after 3 monthes later L proposed to Mariah and well do I even have to tell you the answer?

_A/N: So what'd you guys think? I needed a tiny break from my chappy stories and one-shots were the answer. I also wanted to write something with a little more humor in it. I needed a pick me up because I just broke up with my boyfriend of well quite a while and I was really sad. I broke up with him because there was this other girl he needed to be with but was just to kind to break up with me. Oh sorry for telling you my sad love life. Well anyways. . .  
Review please!  
Love Y'all!  
Santi_


End file.
